Chilling Apprehension
This is a fanfic written by Enigma. Please do not use any content on this page unless you are Nugget. A brief oneshot I wrote about Ice's character Brisk! I'm legally not allowed to see the plan for her story because Nugget is very mean to me :( So to compensate I make my own fanfics for her fanfic >)!!! (Again, not necessarily canon! Nugget can draw inspiration from this fanfic in whichever way she wants, but she's also allowed to 100% retcon it.) Slight spoilers for TATA. About mourning. And vengeance. Written back on September 7th, 2019, at 3 AM. The imposing, pale dragonet could have kicked herself for what she was doing. Sneaking around in the dead of night, pacing the streets of Possibility. No better than a petty thief. No better than that hybrid. No better than that dragon who ruined her life. With a hesitance in her movement, she would typically dare not let anyone see, she rotated her head left and right, ears perked and alert to the sound of the street. Aside from a quiet conversation a few buildings away, she continued. She pushed open the doors, a familiar wooden texture she didn’t think she’d feel nostalgic for, seeing as she was here less than a week ago. The reflective gemstones caught her eyes immediately, and she recoiled. Staring at their glimmering essence… it filled her with a sudden fury now. It filled her with a sense of dread. She averted her eyes from the podiums of the once treasured collection and directed her eyes towards the soft carpet under her talons. Her throat tightened as she craned her neck carefully down to assess the stains on the carpet. Snowdrop’s body was taken away, but no one seemed to think to clean the carpet before they left. Perhaps they thought the lovely red hue would overpower splotches of purple. It had dried in the daylight, but the warm smell of a dragon’s blood remained. The familiar smell of the entire building might have been getting her sentimental but she thought if she sniffed hard enough she could still smell her mother again. Brisk held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, putting a talon on her face and spinning away. “I don’t know why I’m here,” she muttered, tempted to sink her claws into her own scales out of frustration with herself. “I can’t find her, I don’t know where else to look.” She thought she heard her voice tremble. Upon the realization, she bit back tears. She opened her eyes a bit and her eye caught on the sapphire she saw upon entering again. She stared at it. And in a swift motion, she swung her tail and the podium knocked over, as the glass case splintered as it broke and the gem went flying towards the wall, shattering. A sinking feeling of guilt dropped in her gut and she stopped bearing her teeth at the gem pieces on the ground. She frowned. Then contorted her face in a scowl as she felt something warm trace her face. Convinced she had cut herself somehow, she traced the oozing liquid to its source and realized warm tears were welling up in her eyes. “I thought you’d always keep a promise. I thought you’d keep one with your own daughter,” she cried, stomping toward the last place she saw her. “You let Maple run amock, treat you like family, but always kept your promises with her.” She sat her haunches down, neck lowered and legs trembling. She felt a tear roll off her face and she felt even more frustrated than before. “Pinniped was right about you. She always was,” Brisk continued, her tone going softer as not to hurt her throat as it clenched and tensed. “You’d always go out of your way to help dragons who don’t deserve it. You’d help non-IceWings before you’d help your own family, wouldn’t you?” She could barely stay upright and leaned down again, draping herself across the floor, her chin resting atop one of her talons. “You left me,” she said, even softer than before, as she crept carefully towards the stain on the carpet. Close enough not to touch it. Not to dirty herself with the obvious germs or infect herself with memories. “You left me to protect her.” She grit her teeth and clenched her talons. “She didn’t deserve your sympathy!” She frowned and turned her head, resting one side on the floor so the clean part of the carpet soaked her salty tears right up. “She’ll get what’s coming to her, I promise you that,” she growled weakly. “I’m sorry.” She raked her claws against the carpet leaving tears in the fabric. “It should have been her. If I just… did the IceWing thing to do.” Like a knife to the gut, she realized she couldn't remember the last time she told Snowdrop she loved her. Despite the dragoness’ affection and love and care and patience, her “I love you”s were only ever returned by, at the most, “You too.” But that’s not the IceWing way, she told herself. That’s not my fault. Even if she couldn’t help the guilt that was soaking into her already sore bones. If I could have been more of an IceWing maybe she wouldn’t have even wanted a Muddy SandWing’s help. But she shouldn’t dwell on that at the moment. She, of course, had plans for Maple. She picked up her head, and in the corner of her eye, she caught orange. She glanced down and realized the flower in her mane had fallen out. Carefully, she picked it back up, realigned the petals, and put it behind her ear. She thought of the dragon who gave it to her. That peculiar little hybrid. Terrible at reading the mood… and in general, if they misunderstood her letter. With a heavy heart, she shook her head, careful not to shake the flower out, though, she considered the MudWing mutt. It wasn’t like they were… completely useless. Not that they even were. The poor thing obviously still cares about the two of them. Misinterpreting a manhunt for a date while waiting for their dear “honorary sister” to come back home. She thought for a second. It’s not like they couldn’t come with her to see Maple one last time before Brisk and Andhi were through with her. She pushed herself fully to her feet and stepped carefully over the stains and out the door. After wiping her face dry with the dirty fabric of her cloak, of course. After all, she couldn’t stay here wallowing in her own pity forever. She had work to do. Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy)